KuroShin Drabbles
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: A series of six song drabbles I did cuz I can. KuroShin.


** So I decided to do a series of songfic drabbles. You know, that thing where you listen to ten (six in my case, cuz I'm lazy) songs, and you only have the duration of each song to write each drabble? Well, I did KuroShin. **

Shintaro slid up and down the pole, his hips moving to the music, he noticed a yellow-eyed teen sitting in the audience, wondering if the bouncer even asked him for identification when he came in. He decided that this little show would be for him.

His legs wrapped around the pole, using all of his strength to hold himself up as he leaned back, running his finger down his chest. He wagged the same finger, pointing to the teen. He noticed a blush on his face, obviously the guy was a virgin. Maybe he would go easy on him.

"Hey!" Shintaro made sure to stop him before he left, a folded slip of paper in his hands. "Call me. I like the way you look."

"Wha-"

"Shh, let this be our little secret. I'm not supposed to do this." And off Shintaro went, his hips still swaying to the music...

* * *

"Why the hell are you so unmanageable!" Shintaro screamed, throwing a plate at his boyfriend. "You got drunk and decide to vomit all over my new couch!"

"Sorry, Shin, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't want your excuses! Go to bed!" He pointed to the hallway. "Now!"

"Are you sending me to my room?"

"So what if I am?" Shintaro crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "If you don't start hustling, I'll ban sex for a week."

"Why are you being so bitchy?"

"No sex for two weeks thanks to that comment."

"But-"

"Make that three."

"Why-"

"You want it to be four?"

Kuroha grumbled. "No..."

"Good, now go."

Like some teenager, Kuroha left to go to his room as told.

* * *

Kuroha cracked his knuckles, finally finished with these total weaklings. He rubbed his shoulder, wondering when it was hit. He ignored it, walking along until he heard a voice call out from behind him. "Kuroha!"

It was Shintaro, Kuroha's adorable boyfriend. He wrapped and arm around his lover, planting a kiss on his temple. "How are you, sweetie?" He only showed this side to Shintaro.

"I'm great. Are you okay?" he had noticed how Kuroha winced when he touched his shoulder. "Did you get in a fight again?"

"None of your business, sweetie." Little did Shintaro know, he was fighting the bullies that plagued his boyfriend for years. "They deserved it."

* * *

"It's so big~" Shintaro moaned, licking his lips. Kuroha's perfectly erect cock stood tall right in front of him, his lover growing impatient from the amazed look on Shintaro's face. "Can I really lick it?"

"Go ahead..." He was getting a bit needy, but he could sit back and let Shintaro do the work for once. Shintaro rolled his tongue across the head, finding the taste to be slightly salty. So, to get more of that somewhat addicting taste, he began sliding it in his mouth.

"Mff, nff, hmm..." Shintaro tried to say, letting his tongue licked the underside.

"What was that, dear?" Shintaro pulled back, drool rolling down his chin.

"It tastes good."

Kuroha kissed his boyfriend, laughing. "Well, do you want more?"

* * *

"D-Detective...this isn't the place to do this at..." Shintaro tried to push the yellow-eyed detective away, his eyes on the door. They were in his office, laying on his desk as Kuroha bucked his hips against Shintaro's. He really wanted it, but he couldn't risk it.

"Why should I, honey? Don't you like it when we do it in public?"

"I do, but this could ruin both of our jobs. I don't want you to be fired." Shintaro unconsciously rolled his hips forward, a moan leaving his lips s soon as their clothed members connected. "Please stop..."

"Last time I checked, you're doing all the work." Shintaro had begun to set a steady pace, hoping roughness could make up for the lack of skin contact. He was moaning and whining. "Do what you want~"

"I-Idiot..." Shintaro blushed, slowly taking his pants off. He would regret this.

* * *

Kuroha hated music. He hated cocky stars, showy idols, and most importantly: their family. So he surprised himself when he found himself attracted to Shintaro, the brother of one of the most famous idols in Japan. What surprised him most was how much Shintaro cared about him. He was adorable.

"What's wrong, sweety?" Shintaro asked, his head rested against his shoulder. He always could tell when he was in one of his moods.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just a bad morning."

"How can it be a bad morning with me here?" Shintaro could be so cute sometimes. It could surprise him.

"I love you..." He whispered, feeling a tear run down his cheek. He was surprising himself again.

* * *

Kuroha had fallen in love with a mermaid. Well, merman to more exact. His ship had crashed off the shore of a rocky island, the island deserted with the exception of one beautiful, pale, wide-eyed merman. He felt tugs at his heartstrings as he looked at the being, the way his tail moved simply majestic.

The only problem was that Shintaro couldn't swim. The merman had lived on the island his whole life, not even knowing what a human was due to his isolation. "Why are you here?" He asked one day, munching on a banana.

"Because my ship crashed and I'm stuck here too."

"Why don't you swim back?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Where's your tail?"

"I cut it off and ate it for dinner." The horrified look on Shintaro's face told him he had gone too far. "I'm just kidding."

"...Why do you love me?"

"I don't know, why do you live on this island?"

"Because I can."

"There's your answer."

**yeah, that sucked balls. My arm hurts like a bitch now, so I should stop typing. PS READ MY OTHER FANFICS IF YOU WANT~**


End file.
